1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for copying machines, printers, facsimile systems or like machines having the function of autoresetting operating conditions for the machine to standard conditions upon lapse of a specified period of time after the completion of an operation of the machine or after a predetermined input procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally with electrophotographic copying machines, printers, facsimile systems and like machines, the number of copies, copy magnification, copy density, copy paper size (paper feed portion) and like operating conditions for the machine are set before the start of operation of the machine, and the machine is operated in accordance with the set conditions. When the machine is allowed to stand without any manipulation for a specified period of time after the completion of operation of the machine or after these operating conditions are entered through an input device, the operating condition settings are automatically reset to predetermined standard conditions which, in the case of copying machines, include: copy number=1, copy magnification=X1, copy density=standard level, and copy paper size=A4 (or paper feed portion=lower). Machines having such a function (hereinafter referred to as "autoresetting function") have been placed into general use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,087 discloses a copying machine in which an exposure amount or the copy magnification is automatically reset to standard condition upon lapse of a specified period of time after completion of operation of the machine or after an operation for changing the exposure amount or the copy magnification.
Thus, when the user does not operate the machine for a predetermined period of time, this is interpreted as disclosing that the user has no intention to continuously use the machine, so that the operating conditions are automatically reset as stated above. The efflux time for resetting has no particular basis; a suitable period of time, e.g. 30 seconds or 1 minute, is set for a particular machine or is determined by the manufacturer at present. In any case, if the user apparently has no intention to use the machine continuously, the time set for resetting will be of no significance. It is very likely that the next user may operate the machine during the undesired preceding conditions before resetting and become aware that the conditions are not standard after the start of operation.
On the other hand, to meet the necessity, for example, of calculating charges or checking the frequency of use when a single copying machine or the like is used commonly by a plurality of sections or departments, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application SHO No. 53-108425, for example, discloses a copying machine or the like which is operatively connectable to a device (hereinafter referred to as a "key device"), such as a key counter, which permits operation of the machine when attached thereto or to a unit for controlling the machine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,436,530 and 4,247,194 also disclose the key counter.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application SHO No. 56-164356 discloses a key device which comprises the combination of a magnetic card and an assembly including means for reading data from the magnetic card or writing data to the card, such that the magnetic card permits machine operation when inserted in place.
When a copying machine or the like which has the autoresetting function and is operable with this type of key device is used, the user generally withdraws the key counter or magnetic card upon the completion of machine operation, leaves the location of the machine and returns to the place of his work, so that the next user is very likely to start the machine as it is before autoresetting as described above.